


Crossroad Blues- Part One

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Crossroad Blues- Part One

Lying and making up cover stories is what you do best. You didn’t care if you got hurt, as long as other people weren’t injured or dead in the name of you or the Winchesters, then you were fine with it. You lived most of your life like that so you were kind of used to it by now.

However, other people, such as Feds and police officers didn’t see it as that. You were still wanted from that case with Sam’s college friend and now you got both Sam and Dean involved in this. You knew there would be people who would never understand the work that you do but that was okay.

As long as you didn’t get caught, everything would be okay.

But you were caught and now you’ve got a lot of people looking for you.

The thing with small towns, is that they know everybody who lives in the town, not knowing who is coming in or going out. So, you were safe in a small town since they don’t really recognize you. You were safe for now. You were at a diner, grabbing a bite to eat with both boys. Sam had his laptop out and he let out a long sigh.

“What’s wrong?” You asked, taking a bite of your sandwich. You were trapped between the wall and Dean but you were perfectly fine with that. Sam showed you what was on his screen and you sighed deeply. You were staring at your mugshot, along with Dean and Sam’s.

“So much for a low profile. Y/N has a warrant in St. Louis and now we all are on the Fed’s database.” Sam said with a sigh.

“I’m sorry, you guys. I got you into this mess.” You said.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked, confused.

“Well, the shapeshifter looked like me. Not one of you and yet, you’re what the Fed’s want. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Y/N, this wasn’t your fault. This is what we have to deal with. This is part of what we do.” Dean said, shrugging as he ate his food.

“Well, I’m glad you’re taking this well.” You said.

“Yeah, well, we have to be more careful now.” Sam said, drinking his water.

“That’s fine. What did you find on the new case, Sam?” You asked, leaning against Dean. He welcomed you in and put one arm around your shoulder to cage you in. Sam closed his laptop and pulled out a lot of papers related to this new case.

“This one is about a man named Sean Boyden who plummeted to his death from the roof of his apartment building; a building that he designed. A few days before that, though, authorities said that he called them about a black dog that was going to attack him. But they’re confused as to how a wild dog could get past the doorman, ride the elevator, and roam the halls.”

“When did he call animal control?” You asked.

“Two days earlier.”

“You don’t actually think we’re dealing with a black dog, do you?” You asked the brothers.

“Maybe.” Sam said with a shrug.

“Okay, got any lore on it?” Sam passed you the papers he pulled out and you looked at them, showing Dean at the same time.

“It’s all pretty vague but there are spectral black dogs all over the world. Some say they’re animal spirits and some say they’re death omens. But whatever the case, they’re big and nasty.”

“Alright, I think it’s time to pay this apartment a visit.” You looked up at Dean and he nodded, getting out of the booth to let you out.

It was times like these that you really loved dressing up. You loved how people were so naïve to talk whenever someone dressed nice out here. Especially if you were a woman. You had nice breasts and you liked to flaunt them from time to time.

“Damn, I don’t see you getting dressed up like that for me.” Dean said from behind you. You were finishing getting ready and was about to pin up your hair but Dean stopped you.

“Dean, I’m only doing this so it gives our male company some motivation to talk. You know how people can get.” You said, looking at him through the mirror.

“Still.” Dean muttered.

“Okay, how about this. I’ll do this and you get to be the one to take it off me later. Sounds fair?” You said, winking at him before pinning your hair up.

“Deal.” Dean smirked, fixing his tie.

Like you said, men will say the darnest things when they have a pair of breasts in their face. Like this man you were interviewing. He wasn’t really talking until you stepped in front of the brothers to take over. Immediately, his eyes went to your breasts and he was spilling out whatever it is that he knew.

“So, you and Sean Boyden were business partners for almost ten years, right?” Sam asked the man.

“That’s right.” The man nodded, sneaking a peek at the girls. You could tell Dean was getting fed up with this behavior but your little promise to him was what kept him under control.

“Any idea why he would do such a thing?” You asked, pouting.

“I have no idea. He lived a pretty charmed life.” The man said, shrugging.

“How so?” Dean asked.

“Are you kidding? The man was a flat-out genius. I mean, I’m great but next to him, I was nothing. But it wasn’t always like this for him.”

“What was it like before?” You asked.

“You want to know the truth? There was a time when he couldn’t even design a dog tent. Hell, ten years ago, he was working as a bartender at this place called Lloyds.”

“So, what changed?” You asked.

“Hell, if I know. But it was like he got this huge commission overnight. He goes from not being able to design anything to designing the most ingenious buildings anyone has ever seen. So, the question I have is, why throw it all away?” You knew that this conversation wasn’t going anywhere else so you nodded and backed away from him.

“Thank you for your time. I appreciate it.” You said, turning around and walking away from the man. The brothers said their goodbyes and followed you out.

“What are you thinking?” Dean asked you.

“I’m not sure but if there was a complaint about a black dog to animal control, there would be some sort of record for it, right? I think we should go there. I have a feeling that this isn’t the only call they got.” You said, looking at the brothers before exiting the building.

“He’s been in there for ages, what is taking him so long?” You asked, exasperated. The only reason you sent Dean in there because women fall to their knees when they see him and if anyone would get information out of a woman, it would be him. You didn’t like it but it had to be done. You knew he loved you and wouldn’t hurt you.

“Maybe he got distracted.” Sam said, teasing you.

“Maybe I’m going to kick your ass. How about that?” You said, joking around with Sam. Just then, Dean walked out of the building, holding some papers. He got in the car and you and Sam were looking at him, waiting for him to talk.

“Looks like Y/N was right. There have been nineteen calls in all about a black dog. Plus, I have no idea what this is.” He took off the sticky note that was on the papers and handed it to Sam. You leaned closer to him and smiled when you saw what it was.

“Is this the receptionist’s MySpace?” Sam looked at you and laughed. You giggled because if Dean didn’t know what it was then he was getting to be pretty old.

“Yeah, MySpace. What the hell is that?” You and Sam started laughing again. You couldn’t help but love the man. “Seriously, guys, is that like some sort of porn site?”

“Dean, I love you.” You said, wiping the fake tears away from your eyes.

“What?” Dean asked, frowning. Sam snatched the papers from him and looked at the list of calls.

“On a more serious note, the one before him was a Dr. Sylvia Pearlman. She called about a black dog so we should visit her house next.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Then maybe after that, we should introduce Dean to the internet. I’m surprised his hearing aid hasn’t fallen out yet.” You joked. Dean pouted as he started the car and when Sam told him where to go, he left.

“I’m not old.”

*********

You got to the doctor’s house quickly, knocking on the door and hoping that she hasn’t died. The door opened to reveal a young woman, too young to be a doctor.

“Afternoon, ma’am,” Sam said as he pulled out a badge. “Animal Control.”

“Oh, someone already came by yesterday.” She said.

“Yeah, we know, we’re just following up. We’re looking for Dr. Sylvia Pearlman.” You said, smiling kindly at her.

“We should talk inside. Please, come in.” You walked in first, looking around the place. It was a nice house for a doctor.

“I’m not sure when she’ll be back but she left two days ago.” The young woman said, closing the door after Dean entered. Immediately, he walked around, snooping through the things without making it look suspicious.

“Oh, and you must be…?” You asked, not knowing who she was.

“I’m Ms. Pearlman’s maid.” She said with a smile.

“So, where did the doctor go?” Sam asked, leaning against the staircase.

“I’m not sure. She just packed up her things and left. She didn’t even say where she was going. By the way, that stray dog you came for, did you catch it?”

“Oh, not yet. You didn’t happen to see the dog yourself, right?”

“Oh, no, I never even heard it. I was starting to think she was imagining things but that isn’t like her.” She said, biting her lip. You looked around the place and let Sam talk to the woman while you went to go find where Dean went. You saw him by the wall, looking at a picture on the wall.

“Hey, I read that she was a chief surgeon at the hospital. She’s, what, at least 40? That’s young for that job.” Dean said, looking at the picture. Upon closer inspection, it was of Dr. Pearlman and a few friends outside of a bar.

“She is the youngest in history of the place. She got the position, maybe ten years ago?”

“An overnight success. We know someone like that.” Sam said, looking at you and Dean.

“Wait, Dean, look at the bar. Lloyd’s bar. The same bar Sean went to before getting what he wanted. Maybe something is happening there?” You said to him so that only he could hear you.

“Right. Alright thank you for your time but we better get going. We have a stray dog to catch.” Dean said, chuckling. The maid nodded and she walked to the door, opening it for you. You left with a smile but lost it when you were out of her view.

“Let’s hope what we’re dealing with isn’t some complicated monster but a monster that I can kill in my sleep.” You said, getting into the Impala. It didn’t take long for you three to approach Lloyd’s bar.


End file.
